O Monstro Debaixo da Cama
by Robcecada
Summary: Tradução. Charlie Swan está prestes a descobrir o segredo sob a cama de sua filha. Diante da maior surpresa de sua vida, o Chefe Swan irá manter a calma quando descobrir a verdade?


**O Monstro Debaixo da Cama**

**Título original: **The Monster from Under the Bed

**Autora: **addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Link da história original: **www. fanfiction. net/s/6836437/1/The_Monster_from_Under_the_Bed _(tirar os espaços)_**  
><strong>

**R: **T

**Summary: **Charlie Swan está prestes a descobrir o segredo sob a cama de sua filha. Diante da maior surpresa de sua vida, irá o Chefe Swan manter a calma quando descobrir a verdade?

.

"Essa é a pior ideia que você já teve!" Edward gritou, ultrajado.

Meus olhos cresceram de terror e eu me virei para a porta. De repente, seus olhos dourados cresceram ainda mais que os meus e uma mão foi para a sua boca.

Eu podia ouvir os pesados pés de Charlie mais próximos à minha porta. Ele deveria ir para o trabalho em poucos minutos. Eu tinha certeza que, agora, ele ficaria e investigaria o som que ele tinha escutado.

"Vá para algum lugar, já!" Eu assobiei e empurrei a forma imóvel de Edward. Era como tentar mover uma parede feita de tijolos. "Edward, se esconda! Já passou das dez!"

Seus olhos se deslocaram e encontraram os meus, e então ele deslizou para debaixo da cama assim que a porta abriu.

Eu suspirei de alívio e sacudi meus pés sobre a borda da cama. Eu estava ainda mais consciente da minha camisa esfarrapada e da curta – quase minúscula – calça que eu estava quando Edward me surpreendeu mais cedo. Era suposto que ele estivesse fora jogando baseball com sua família, mas quando eu o perguntei, ele apenas deu de ombros e me deu seu sorriso torto. Eu odiava quando ele desistia de seus hobbies por minha causa. Estávamos a ponto de discutir sobre isso quando ele gritou.

"Bells, o que aconteceu?" Charlie perguntou desconfiado depois que ele abriu minha porta, seus olhos rondavam ao redor em meu quarto.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, com um encolher de ombros.

Ele andou despreocupadamente até o meu armário vazio mais próximo, tirando caixas de seu caminho. Eu havia empacotado minhas coisas, considerando que eu me mudaria em breve já que eu me casaria dentro de uma semana. "Eu ouvi uma voz masculina, e eu espero, pela saúde dele, que o garoto Cullen não esteja se escondendo aqui em algum lugar."

"Não há ninguém aqui, pai!" eu disse facilmente, mas eu podia sentir meu coração batendo no meu peito. Eu estava feliz que ele não pudesse ouvir isso. "Isso fui eu! Eu me lembrei de algo e falei isso alto," expliquei, enrouquecendo um pouco minha voz. _Edward tinha a voz tão grossa?_ Eu duvidava disso.

"Eu podia jurar que era a voz dele," ele murmurou e abriu as portas do meu armário. "HÁ! Oh..." Ele se decepcionou visivelmente quando encontrou o meu armário vazio, bem... vazio. Eu tentei segurar minha risada. "Eu sou a única no quarto, Charlie." Eu podia dizer que ele queria acreditar em mim, até que ele viu a pequena poça de água que Edward deixou sob a minha janela quando ele chegou. E seu casaco estava na minha cadeira de balanço. _Merda!_

"O que é isso?" Charlie perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e apontando para a poça.

"Hmmm, água?"

"Eu sei que é água! E parece que dois pés andaram para sua cama."

"Eu quis tomar um ar mais cedo," sussurrei, apertando meus dentes e socando o colchão tão forte quanto eu podia com o meu punho. Eu esperava que Edward sentisse isso.

"Onde estão os seus sapatos?" _Aqui vamos nós... _Olá, Charlie, o policial. Adeus, Charlie, o pai.

"Debaixo da cama," deixei escapar antes de registrar o que eu havia dito. _Puta merda! Não!_

A cama rangeu sob mim e eu instintivamente saltei depois de ser surpreendida por Edward cutucando o colchão.

"Da mesa! Eu quero dizer, debaixo da mesa," falei rapidamente numa tentativa de corrigir meu erro. Eu queria me bater. A mesa estava próxima da cadeira de balanço. O casaco de Edward estava sobre a cadeira de balanço. Estamos mortos. Enquanto Charlie ia para a minha mesa, Edward agarrou meu tornozelo, o puxando.

"O quê?" sussurrei tão baixo que eu mesma mal pude me ouvir. Sua cabeça veio para fora da cama e ele me olhou. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, Charlie virou, e ele já havia desaparecido de novo.

"O que é isso?" ele perguntou triunfante, segurando o casaco cinza.

Engoli em seco e balancei minhas pernas de novo. "É do Edward," falei, como se fosse a coisa mais comum aquela peça de roupa estar lá.

"E o que isso está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou, olhando da janela para mim e, finalmente, para o casaco.

"Ele esqueceu aqui uma noite." Desejei que eu pudesse ser uma mentirosa melhor.

Houve um pequeno gemido de Edward. Eu provavelmente estava cavando um buraco para mim mesma com minhas desculpas esfarrapadas.

"Você não tem que ir trabalhar?" Perguntei ao Charlie, desejando roubar a atenção de sua investigação.

"Não hoje à noite. Mark está trabalhando dobrado. Me parece que você tinha algo planejado para hoje à noite."

"Sim!" Eu gritei, um plano me vindo à mente. "Eu tinha que encontrar Alice, mas eu não acho que ela esteja vindo. Quero dizer, olhe o tempo." Gesticulei fervorosamente para a janela.

"É assim como você chama o garoto Cullen? _Alice_?" Charlie perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele realmente quer chegar lá?

"Edward está em casa. Ele nem mesmo sabe do meu encontro com Alice." Contei a ele, tão calma quanto eu conseguia.

"Se eu ligar para eles agora a essa hora, você tem certeza de que eu o encontrarei em casa?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ninguém atenderia ao telefone. Eles não estavam lá.

Antes que eu tivesse um completo ataque de pânico, um telefone começou a tocar. De debaixo da cama. Senti meu rosto queimando enquanto eu colocava minha mão para baixo e arrebatava o celular de Edward da sua mão.

"Alô?" Atendi, minha voz tremendo um pouco.

"Aja normalmente. Como se você realmente estivesse conversando com o idiota que está debaixo da sua cama!"

"Edward?" perguntei, um pouco confusa. Como era possível ser ele falando? Seu telefone estava na minha mão!

"Sou eu, Gênia! Estou salvando a sua bunda!" Eu ainda estava confusa, sem entender com quem eu estava falando. Poderia ser qualquer um deles.

"Por que você está telefonando... tão tarde?" perguntei, tentando descobrir quem era.

Eu estava ciente dos olhos de Charlie em mim, mas eu não prestei muita atenção nele.

"Eu acabei de perder uma bola. Você vai me pagar quando eu te encontrar!" A voz-como-a-do-Edward grunhiu na minha orelha.

"Ah... Okay. Eu mal posso esperar por amanhã, então." Eu estava enrolando, não que o estúpido vampiro do outro lado da linha estivesse tornando isso fácil.

"Você está mesmo desejando morrer?" a voz perguntou divertida e, de repente, eu sabia com quem eu estava falando. O sotaque o entregou.

"Certo. Boa noite, Edward."

"Tá... Tá... Tchau, Bella. Você me deve muito por salvar a sua bunda."

"Tchau," sussurrei, sentindo um rubor rastejar pelas minhas bochechas.

"Bata nele por Alice."

Jasper desligou, e antes que eu pudesse desligar o telefone, eu dei uma olhada em charlie.

"Ele costuma telefonar tão tarde?"

Estávamos de volta ao 20 Questions*.

"Hm... Algumas vezes. Por quê?"

"Por nada." Ele deu de ombros.

Justo quando Charlie começou a andar para a para a porta, houve um movimento debaixo da minha cama. Edward estava rolando? Parecia que sim.

Meus olhos saltaram para Charlie, cujos olhos foram atraídos para os meus pés que estavam tentando chutar Edward sutilmente.

"Bella, existe alguma coisa que você queira me contar?" ele perguntou pausadamente.

"É que... Tem..." _O quê?_ Perguntei a mim mesma. Um estúpido vampiro? Meu noivo idiota? Essas duas respostas eram meio que conflitantes. Vampiros não podiam ser estúpidos.

Meu pai se aproximou e eu senti o pânico surgindo. Eu tinha que salvar Edward. Por que ele tinha de vir para cá, em primeiro lugar? Nós não estaríamos nessa situação se ele tivesse ficado jogando baseball! E o que diabos ele estava fazendo debaixo da minha cama? Ele estava revelando seu esconderijo.

"O que está debaixo da cama?" Charlie perguntou sorrindo.

Eu senti alguma coisa no meu pé, se movendo... rastejando. Edward estava louco? Eu olhei para baixo a tempo de ver uma horrível aranha preta na minha perna. Antes que eu pudesse gritar, Edward estava fora da cama, esmagando a aranha em sua mão, ignorando a expressão chocada de Charlie. Quando Edward teve certeza de que a aranha estava desintegrada, ele ergueu os olhos para mim e mordeu seu lábio, parecendo adorável. "Desculpe," ele murmurou. Então ele virou para Charlie, de pé, inclinando a cabeça. "Sinto muito, senhor".

"Eu estava esperando que houvesse um cachorro ou algo assim debaixo da cama," Charlie disse, com evidente choque em sua voz. Seu rosto estava ficando vermelho rapidamente e eu tinha certeza que sua calma não duraria muito.

Edward embaraçou-se na analogia do cão, mas não olhou pra cima. "Eu sei que eu não deveria estar aqui, mas eu queria ver a Bella. Eu estava com saudade dela."

"Como você chegou aqui? Eu estive lá em baixo o tempo todo!" Meu pai gritou, cerrando seus olhos para Edward como se tivesse tentando resolver um complicado problema. E então seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você usou a janela, não usou? Como um ladrão? Isso é invasão de domicílio! Você invadiu a casa do chefe de polícia. Você percebe isso, rapaz?"

"Ele não invadiu! Eu o deixei entrar!" Levantei-me, tomando o lado de Edward.

"Fique quieta, Bella! Você está com problemas!"

"Agora, eu _realmente _ posso ir morar com o Edward se você pensar em me castigar!" gritei.

Edward colocou a mão nas minhas costas, tentando me acalmar, mas eu estava irritada demais para isso.

"Ele teve que fazer isso por você odiá-lo tanto! Se ele tivesse chegado à porta há essa hora, você o teria mandado de volta para casa!"

A veia de Charlie ficou proeminente contra sua testa. "Você acha que eu sou idiota, Bella? Eu estou consciente que eu tenho um adolescente debaixo do meu teto, e eu tenho fechado os meus olhos para isso muitas vezes. Eu sei que essa não é a primeira vez que ele vem ao seu quarto à noite."

"O quê?" Edward perguntou, chocado. "Quero dizer... Como você sabe?"

"Você não vai nem mesmo negar?" Charlie perguntou com raiva.

"Eu não quis dizer..."

"Eu sei que você tem passado algumas noites aqui desde que você voltou à cidade! Eu podia senti-lo aqui, mas deixei isso de lado porque ela estava feliz de novo."

"Charlie, não traga isso de volta!" gritei, tocando o peito de Edward. Eu sabia como ele se sentia sobre essa coisa toda. Eu não precisava de Charlie colocando sal na ferida.

"E além do mais, você não consegue ser sutil ou silencioso," Charlie continuou como se eu não tivesse falado.

Ele estava falando sério? Edward não sutil e silencioso? Talvez ele estivesse falando sobre um outro Edward; um que eu não havia conhecido ainda. O meu Edward era a perfeita representação de sutileza e silêncio.

Parecia que ele estava tão chocado, inclinando a cabeça e olhando para Charlie com uma expressão divertida. Eu tenho certeza de que os pensamentos de Charlie estavam uma confusão. Os meus sempre estavam um caos quando eu estava irritada.

"Eu não tinha ideia de que você sabia, senhor. Eu sinto muito por estar me esgueirando, mas ela precisava de mim naquele momento. E agora... não há nenhuma desculpa para que eu esteja aqui há essa hora. Eu só estava sentindo tanto a falta dela," Edward sussurrou, olhando pra mim com ardentes olhos de topázio. As batidas do meu coração aumentaram e eu perdi o foco por um segundo. Ele sorriu.

Charlie pigarreou, atraindo nossa atenção. Ele fez o sinal universal de "estarei de olho em você" para Edward, que assentiu solenemente. "Mantenha a porta aberta, e quando você decidir ir embora, por favor, vá pela porta. Eu odiaria ter que sepultar o seu corpo no jardim e ter que mentir para o seu pai." Charlie estava brincando com Edward?

Pisquei, me perguntando se eu estava sonhando. Edward riu e acenou rapidamente. "É claro, senhor. Não haverá acidentes."

Eu suspirei de alívio quando Charlie se virou para a porta. Ele parou bem antes de fechá-la atrás dele. "Eu te _vi_ escalando a árvore." E a porta se fechou, engolfando-nos no silêncio.

Edward parecia congelado, seus olhos arregalados encaravam a porta.

"Eu acho que estou perdendo o jeito," ele murmurou silenciosamente depois de um minuto. "Isso é vocês, Swans." Edward virou para mim acusatoriamente. "Sua mente é um enigma pra mim, e a mente do seu pai é quase inaudível."

Eu sorri e acariciei sua bochecha. "Ele fechou a porta." Eu ri, não conseguindo mais manter isso para dentro.

"E...?" Ele incitou, confuso.

"Ele acabou de nos dizer para manter a porta aberta," sussurrei, rindo.

O sorriso de Edward cresceu e ele se inclinou, capturando meus lábios com os seus frios. "Eu amo você."

"Depois de insultar a minha mente, eu até posso perdoar você se você continuar me beijando." Apontei.

"Eu amo a sua mente." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Eu apenas queria que eu soubesse o que você estava pensando algumas vezes."

"Só algumas vezes?" Eu o provoquei.

"Tudo bem, o tempo todo."

Eu o estapeei no braço, caindo na cama.

"Por que você fez isso?" ele perguntou, franzindo pra mim.

"Ordens da Alice."

Os olhos de Edward se apertaram, e enquanto ele se agachava, pulando sobre mim, eu gritava em riso, lembrando da minha primeira vez em seu quarto. Seus dedos me fizeram cócegas sem piedade.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> **20 Questions:** 20 Perguntas - jogo de perguntas e respostas.


End file.
